Thanos (Composite)
|-|MCU= |-|Fortnite= |-|Ultimate Marvel= |-|Base (Comics)= |-|Cosmic Cube= |-|Infinity Gauntlet= |-|Heart of the universe= Summary Thanos is one of the villains of the marvel multiverse Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-B, possibly 5-A | At least 5-A '''| At least '''5-A, likely far higher | 9-A | '''Possibly '''6-C | At least High 6-A | '''At least '''4-B | Low 2-C | 2-C to 2-A | High 1-B to ''' '''1-A Name: 'Thanos, The Mad Titan, The Dark Lord '''Origin: '''Marvel '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1000 years old '''Classification: '''Titan, Galactic Overlord, Leader of Universal Genocide '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Able to still fight even when blinded by Spiderman's webs), Longevity (Has lived over 1000 years), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Indomitable Willpower, Limited resistance to Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and Empathetic Manipulation (Mantis said his mind was strong and he was fighting her off mentally) | Reality Warping (The Reality Stone is said to manipulate reality like here), Matter Manipulation (Molecularly breaks down Mantis), Transmutation (Turns blasts from Quill's gun to bubbles), Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Made a reality where Gamora thought she killed Thanos only for him to reveal it was an illusion), Fusionism, Petrification (Petrifies Drax), Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleports himself and others away from an exploding ship), Portal Creation (Made a portal to Titan), Black Hole Creation (Creates a mini black hole), Intangibility, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Nullified Strange's Magic), Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (The Soul Stone is said to manipulate souls), Life Manipulation (Has control over the essence of one's life), Death Manipulation (Has control over the essence of one's life), Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Time Manipulation (In the form of reversal, forwarding, looping, and stopping. Able to use this to undo the damage caused to him by Thor's Stormbreaker, practially giving him Regeneration to an extent), Precognition (The Time Stone could see over 14 million possible futures) Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation (Via this), Technological Manipulation (Disabled Falcon's wings), Animal Manipulation (Via this), Resistance to BFR and Spatial Manipulation (Resists Strange's attempt to BFR him to the Mirror Dimension) | All former abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Deconstruction (Snapped with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet which killed half the universe which he later confirms he did. Doctor Strange said he'd kill trillions by doing this, though this amount would likely be higher) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Flight (Can stay suspended in mid-air while attacking), Energy Projection (Shoots lasers), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate repulsive shockwaves via melee attacks and ground pound), limited Healing (Can regenerate Shield upon killing enemies), Can jump to great heights and long distances, limited Teleportation (Teleports to the sky instantly after gaining the Gauntlet) | Longevity (He is at least 30,000 years old and extremely resilient), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession(Took control of the Thing's mind), Mind Manipulation (Influenced Reed Richards thoughts, Took Control of Earth's heroes), Soul Manipulation (Has power over souls), Death Manipulation (Places himself in death-like state to restore his powers, claimed to have the ability to prevent everyone else from dying) | Reality Warping (Can bend reality), Transmutation (Turned Thor into a tree), Time Manipulation (Created a forcefield that froze time across the New York City), Ice Manipulation (Lowered the temperature of a planet to slightly above absolute zero), Matter Manipulation(Created a fortress out of New York's buildings), Energy Projection (Projected a bolt of black energy to strike the Thing), Portal Creation (Created a portal to transport Earth's heroes from Earth to Halcyon), Teleportation (Transported himself and the Storm siblings from Acheron to Earth) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Astral Projection, Petrification, Curse Manipulation (Cursed Deadpool with eternal life), Magic, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve molecules), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist), Life Manipulation (Drained the life force of a being and bestowed it to another), Healing (Healed a cleric), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping (Was able to keep hold of himself after he entered the Nexus of Reality) | Reality Warping | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Immortality (Type 4), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life, Eliminated half of the universe), Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill, frooze Earth's defenders in time), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Cosmic Awareness (Upscaling from Nebula), Duplication (Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Precognition (Knows his enemies next move) 'Attack Potency: 'At least Large Country level '''(Is consistently stated as the strongest being in the universe, putting him above characters such as Odin and Hela. Effortlessly crushed the tesseract. Manhandled Thor and the Hulk, the former would later endure being blasted with the full force of a neutron star), possibly '''Large Planet level (The former statement of being the strongest in the universe could possibly make him stronger than Ego who was able to spontaneously grow his sprouts on thousands of other planets along with other celestials) | At least Large Planet level '''(Should be undoubtedly higher than his base. Superior to the capabilities of each Infinity Stone individually. The Reality Stone has been stated to be able to destroy the nine realms, the Power Stone could lay waste to Earth's surface, and the Power Stone tore apart the surface of Titan's Moon) | At least '''Large Planet level, likely far higher (Has yet to show any feats to put him on a level that would on a higher level but should be unfathomably stronger. Can generate an energy blast with all Infinity Stones, meaning he can utilize their power) | Small Building level+ (Can tear through buildings just by jumping, can destroy steel forts with ease. Able to pulverize rocks with such energy) | Possibly Island level+ (Should be comparable to Thor) | At least Multi-Continent level(Warped the continents to spell out his name, turned the sea to stone and froze an entire planet,knocked the Ultimates unconscious with a single energy attack) | At least Solar System Level (Consistently portrayed as stronger than foes like Thor and The Silver Surfer one of which has shown they can vapourize an entire star system. Fought a weakened Odin and even break through Quaasars dome) | Universe Level+ (Cosmic Cube gives the wielded full control over The Universe and contains a compressed Space-Time within it) | Multi Universal to Multiverse Level+ (The Infinite Gauntlet was superior to The Ultimate Nullifier, which was treated as the embodiment of infinite universes. Was portrayed as a threat to the "Omniverse") | High hyperversal to Metaverse Level (The Heart of The Universe is a small piece of The One Above All and it had enough power to overpower the True Forms of The Abstracts including The Living Tribunal) Speed: '''At least '''High Hypersonic (Casually reacted to attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc., the first being able to attack this speed. Shielded himself from automatic fire from the Winter Soldier. Slightly reacted to Thor's lightning though he still got hit, it should be noted that he was distracted), Sub-Relativistic attack speed with the Infinity Gauntlet | Normal Human running speed (Comparable to the Player), higher while jumping or ground stomp. Supersonic+ attack speed with lasers (Comparable to the Player) | Unknown '''| At least '''Supersonic+ (was able to act faster than Ultimate Thor) | Massively FTL+ (Consistently shown to be faster than the likes of Silver Surfer and Thor), potentially far higher (Was able to intercept Thor's Mjolnir which is enough fast to travel to the farthest reaches of the Milky Way and return on Earth in 60 seconds and dodge Silver Surfer in his surfboard at full speed) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities). Omnipresent after he usurped Eternity's position | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T (Should be above Hela who casually crushed Mjolnir) | Peak Human (Can run and jump around wearing full heavy armor and the Infinity Gauntlet) | Unknown | '''At least '''Class Y+ (Likely stronger than Thor) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Country Class | Small Building Class+ (Can one-shot the Player with a single punch) | Possibly Island Class+ | Unknown | Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multi Universal to Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal to Metaversal Durability: '''At least '''Large Country level (Took a beating from the Hulk who jumped him and was still capable of fighting back), possibly Large Planet level (Should potentially be above celestials who could tank the epicenter of the Power Stone whose display of power is linked above)' '| At least Large Country level, possibly Large Planet level physically (Despite the Infinity Gauntlet amplifying his power, his durability seems to be unchanged), likely at least Large Planet level with Shields | Unknown. At least Large Country level, possibly Large Planet level physically (Unknown if his physical durability was increased or not), likely at least Large Planet level, likely far higher with Shields | Small Building level+ (Has huge amounts of health and shield compared to the Player. Can withstand falls from great heights without sustaining any damage. Can jump straight through buildings and forts without sustaining damage) | Possibly Island level+ (Laughed off a lightning strike from Thor) | Unknown, at least Island level+ (Took combined attacks from the Human Torch and Invisible Woman without flinching, claims to have bathed in the heart of stars, the Thing punching him resulted in the Thing hurting his hand) | At least Solar System Level (Able to tank blasts from Silver Surfer without any damage, was able to tank a Black Hole bomb which could generate an artificial singularity so strong, that could drew everything within a 2 light-year radius) | Universe Level+ | Multi Universal to Multiverse Level+ | High Hyperversal to Metaverse Level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: '''Very High | Extremely high, likely infinite | Superhuman | Virtually '''Limitless (Due to his immortality, he should be able to last forever without the need of eating, drink or sleep) | Limitless Range: '''Extended Melee Range | Planetary with conventional attacks, Universal for Portal Creation | Universal for Complete Infinity Gauntlet | Extended melee range physically, about hundred metres with lasers | Standard melee range, Interstellar with Mind Manipulation, possibly Universal with the Cosmic Cube (Reed Richards used the same Cube to repair the damage done to the planet Halycon from across the cosmos). | '''Standard Melee Range with physical strikes, at least Interplanetary with energy blasts. Potentially far higher | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: ''' * '''The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. ** Power Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his own strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. ** Space Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. ** Reality Stone: Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. ** Soul Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. ** Time Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. ** Mind Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. ** His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. ** His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. *He sometimes has access to the Reality Gem but rarely uses it in battle. Intelligence: '''Genius (Thanos is a cunning and ruthless individual with an intellect sharpened by centuries of experience. A brilliant strategist, commanding vast armies that have devastated countless worlds and destroyed empires across the galaxy, which earned him renown as one of the most fearsome warlords in the universe. An incredibly skilled combatant, who easily outmaneuvered heroes such as Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, etc. during their confrontations, and who could quickly and intuitively learn and master how to wield the Infinity Stones. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic man if there was ever one) | Gifted (Is basically the Player) | High, was able to inspire Reed Richards to build the Cosmic Cube. Is a master of psychology and is able to use the insecurities of his foes against them | '''Supergenius | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) Weaknesses: '''None notable | He must move to use the infinity stones. Using the Infinity Stones strain Thanos as his left arm has been damaged from using them so much. | Jumping requires charge time during which Thanos is unable to move or attack. Lasers cannot shoot continuously for long periods of time. | Obsessed with Death and imposing order on the universe. Subconscious desires related to these may lead to his defeat when combined with unrestricted power. Must periodically enter a death-like state to restore and enhance his powers; to awaken him from this state requires living sacrifices. | He cannot truly fly only levitate, vulnerable to Drax a being created by a cosmic entity specifically designed to kill him, sometimes he would subconsciously allow himself to lose wants to fail on some subconscious level, so even when he succeeds in his goal, he always supplies the means to his defeat, teleportation and force fields become nullified if his Chair is destroyed, he can still be KO'd be immortal doesn't mean you will be immune to pain or damage | None Notable | None Notable | The-One-Above-All '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * A powerful punch that knocks back enemies and destroys structures * Ground pound - Thanos flies into the air, takes aim and smashes into the ground for AOE shockwave damage * Thanos uses the Power Stone to fire a burst of energy that deals damage over time. Thanos can also suspend himself in mid-air to attack. * A powerful leap that enables him to jump great distances and over all but the tallest structures. Key: MCU | Fortnite | Ultimate Marvel | Marvel Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles